Warriors: Aslan Paw: Create Your Own!
by The PrinceCallidus
Summary: Basically, you submit characters and I Make a great story out of them revolving around the warriors type of plot. Aslan, a peculiar, but friendly cat enters the fantastic world of warriors! But, some cats in the city seem to be destroying the river Aslan has always belonged to, and the clans must react!
1. Before le story

Hey guys, Im making a story based around the warriors series, just a completely different timeline and characters.

Surprisingly, this is actually gonna be a well- written story.

Although I write the story, You guys make the characters who make up the clans. This story, although, Isn't as close minded as the warriors plot. (just saying!)

So, There are now six clans, and the clans are a bit larger. I will summarize your guys's character submissions in the index. If you PM me, I will be able to PM you notifications about when each chapter comes out. So, I should show you the Index so far.

Widow clan

Deputy:

Warriors:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10

11.

12.

Queens:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Kits:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

17.

18.

19.

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10

11.

12.

Medicine cats:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Medicine cat apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Ice clan:

Deputy:AutumnBlaze

Warriors:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10

11.

12.

Queens:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Kits:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

17.

18.

19.

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10

11.

12.

Medicine cats:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Medicine cat apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Lightning clan

Deputy:

Warriors:

4. DarkPelt

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

Apprentices:

1. BronzePaw/ Aslan -Main Character

2. StealthPaw -Secondary character

3. Blazepaw -Enemy character

4. RosePaw

5. LeafPaw

6.

7.

8.

9.

10

11.

12.

Queens:

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Kits:

1. BlackKit -Gentleheart

2. GoldenKit -GentleHeart

3. Stormkit -Gentleheart

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

17.

18.

19.

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10

11.

12.

Medicine cats:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Medicine cat apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Monsune clan

Deputy:

Warriors:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10

11.

12.

Queens:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Kits:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

17.

18.

19.

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10

11.

12.

Medicine cats:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Medicine cat apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Rock clan

Deputy:

Warriors:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

Apprentices:

1. RexKit

3.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10

11.

12.

Queens:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Kits:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

17.

18.

19.

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10

11.

12.

Medicine cats:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Medicine cat apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

City clan

Deputy:

Warriors:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10

11.

12.

Queens:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Kits:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

17.

18.

19.

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10

11.

12.

Medicine cats:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Medicine cat apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Rules and conditions that apply:

Your character introductory paragraph must be like this:

[Character name]

[clan WANTED][Role in clan WANTED]

[Personality]

[Backstory]

[Breeds]

[Extra talents/ hobbys]

[Drawing/Image of character(optional!)]

I will reply to your message to tell you extra info.

YOU CAN NOT have super cat abilities!


	2. Chapter 1

_**Aslan Paw Chapter one**_

Aslan felt the warm, powerful breeze of fall flowing through his long, ruffled and elegant fur. Around him he felt the great welcoming forest of red, orange, yellow, purple, brown and green. All of this great, engrossing forest was made up of moist, lodge pole pines. Surprisingly, most of these pines did not appeal to beetle kill. This forest followed and revolved around the most beautiful, clear, river I have ever known. This river, was important, it mothered the entire forest and wildlife. (_Lots_ of wildlife.) Aslan, of course, was a cat. But, a peculiar cat indeed. He was only three in human years, but in moons he was thirty-six, for that was still very young in moons. Each moon meant a month, and twelve meant a year. Aslan, although, was quite a peculiar cat, as I mentioned. Aslan was an intercut crossbreed between a Russian Blue, a Siamese, and one Ashan. Because of his Russian blue part, along with his Siamese part, makes up his long, silver blue fur. His Ashan part made him large, muscular and cunning.

As Aslan looked around, for at the sight of such large lodge pole pines, he felt small, tiny and arrogant in a large, non-understandable and powerful world he would never understand. This, of course gave him a sudden, powerful feeling of calm, peace and silence, for Aslan seemed to like this feeling. For when Aslan looked around into this beautiful, powerful and surprisingly overwhelming world that he woke up to this morning. Where he was standing, was a beautiful sight in the middle of a large, vast river. It was a great, giant piece of sandstone. The rock was the size of a ballroom table, yet surprisingly it was four of five feet of the ground. The sight to be saw was inside of that rock, for the rock was no ordinary rock. Inside of the rock, was a small cavern, barely two feet tall, and should be as long, and wide as most of the rock itself. The rock was almost a perfect circle, and on top, as I should say, was a great piece of art. It was symmetrically flat, almost like a mesa, yet something so small compared to a mesa. Holding the top up, were two sides. Aslan walked out of the enclosed space without a struggle. Just then, Aslan jumped on top with ease, for his powerful muscles were something he has always had handy. Aslan's orange and black eyes moved side to side, glancing at the forest and river he belongs to. As Aslan looked into the forest, he noticed some leaves rustling in the fine, blue, white and dreamy morning light. The tree those leaves were by seemed to shimmer for a second, giving away the animals defense's. In a hurry of agility Aslan jumped down from the top of his home rock, and started to jump on the rocks to the other side of this majestic river. Right foot, Left foot, Jump to the right, Jump forward, and stop. Aslan tripped on a small stone near the shoreline, and tripped forward with his powerful momentum. As Aslan fell stomach- first into a tree, he felt dizzy, and the world was spinning for a second, but then reality hit Aslan in the face like a metal baseball bat. The squirrel was getting away! Aslan lurched forward into a large pile of small leaves; he caught the squirrel in his mouth. "Hat wathnt so eathy!" A muffled voice came from beneath Aslan's mouth. As Aslan walked back maybe four feet back to the shore line, He put his meal down and removed the, rigid, yellow, brown, black and grey rock that had tripped him out of the vast, loamy sand. As Aslan threw the rock into the faithful river, he started to realize that he had found a squirrel. He hadn't had fresh squirrel meat in ages! Aslan jumped back across the rock that protects his, warm and forgiving shelter he has always lived in. As he staggered back into the sheltering rock, set the squirrel down, circled his favorite spot a couple of times, and curled up, and finally bit into the squirrel. Oh, the taste was great, and so was the feeling of lustrous proportions, of salty, juicy flavor engorged his senses.

Aslan stood up confidently, for that meal, he had longed for many moons. "Nice kill! That looked delicious!" A young she-cat with, short, white smooth fur, and blue eyes said as she walked up to Aslan with a great, feline appearance. This cat, Aslan knew as his best friend, since the dawn of time. "Yah, it was one of the best meals I've had in moons…" Aslan took his voice to a halt. "Wait! –You were watching me the whole time!?" "No shiz Einstein!" "-Maybe the clan can help!" The cat stood back, on its back legs, and sat down with a slight, friendly glare at Aslan for a moment. That, Aslan remembered that same moment, a long, long time ago, as the thing that bonded them together as good friends, for it has been said, the dawn of Aslan's time.

_Aslan drew himself looked around into a dusk, large city built over the remains of an old, old mountain drew with lines of erosion and scorching making large, red, orange, and curved crevices revealing a gigantic, vast flat space on top. "Ma" Aslan called with a scarce, little voice. "Ma!" Aslan still called. Off of those giant cliffs and terrain, he heard his voice, grow tinier every time a sad call echoed. Aslan's little voice started to rise up, and drop, "MA!" he called over, over and yet, over. Aslan's little eyes started to turn red, and started to soak themselves in their own tears. Aslan felt like he was starting to be pulled out of his own insignificant, little body, soaked in clear, pure tears of drenching sadness. "MA!" Aslan felt no hope, in calling any more, all he felt like was falling dead, it wouldn't matter to him at that moment. All the pain, cycling over and over in his little, sad, and overwhelmed heart made him feel like his own heart itself didn't exist, except for overwhelming sadness.. "Are you okay!?" A young, and light voice alike his, said. Aslan turned around in a swift, fast motion of heartfelt adrenaline. "I can't find my ma!" Aslan said in his most calm voice possible, for that moment. (This didn't seem calm at all.) "She was being chased by a black cat with yellow eyes!" Aslan was about to break out into another crying fit, for the other young cat ran up behind him. "Maybe my clan can help!" The white she-cat started pushing him towards the bushes he must of came from, and noticed that he was holding the ground as tight as he could, with his long, red claws. "You're paws are red." Aslan stood up with a confident stance, and slight blush, yet his fur covered it. "Yah…" He muttered in a calm voice. "I am going to call you __**RedPaw**__ from now on, okay?" "Sure, but I need my ma!" "Oh yeah!" "Follow me." The young cat walked straight through an opening in the bushes, as RedPaw followed. _

The young cats name was **StealthPaw**, for it revolved around her smart, clever, and powerful personality. Stealth Paw's fur was thin, and completely white, _**I mean pure white**_. Her eyes were completely blue, with one little black slit in the middle of each of them. Her claws, were also completely white, alike everything else about her, accept for her heart, for her heart was a kind, and caring heart. That was probably the most hidden thing about her. First look at her, and you would think that she was a soulless, mean, and evil cat.

RedPaw turned to the beautiful river, and muttered something to himself, impossible to understand. StealthPaw jumped, and landed feet first on top of the rock. As RedPaw followed intent fully, StealthPaw began talking. "RedPaw, Have you noticed how the river has been turning darker lately?" "Not really, but now that you mention it, I do think so." Aslan turned to the river. Now that he thought about it, yes, it was lighter last week. "How does that work?" Aslan questioned. "I don't know; let's ask the clan mate's." StealthPaw said, in a much lower voice. "Are you okay? I mean, you didn't sound well just now." "Yah, SightlessLeaf is just really sick…" "Well he's bound to be okay, he's 288 moons old, and he's been sick about 7 times already, so he is probably just going to keep on trucking."

RedPaw walked down near the shore line, noticing something white and crumpled in the eerie, dark blue water. RedPaw shook his whole body real quick, to shake his fur in a good- looking way, making it appear as if his fur was going through the wind, instead the wind going through his fur. He put his left paw in the water, and noticed that it made his fur so dirty, and full of disgusting gunk. This of course, he didn't like. "Ewwwwwwww…" RedPaw trailed of. "What in the name of starclan is this stuff?" RedPaw announced, even though he was the only one there. A moment later, he saw the piece of cloth, or fiber, or whatever it was, float towards the shoreline. A quick line of current made the thing draw nearer, within paw length. RedPaw reached out; with the sudden sensation of the feeling he could fall into the river, of darkness and trench anytime. All he could think about was steadying himself. All the sudden, out of darkness came light, and he felt as if seconds were hours, as he felt himself breathing slower, and slower… In-two three-four… RedPaw saw out of the corner of his eye, the paper was already on shore! That was all RedPaw really needed to bring him back to reality. He stood up, backed away a couple of feet, and grabbed the fiber very slowly. As he drew it near, it UN-crumpled to reveal a couple of hand wrote words. "Humans? Humans could be causing this?" RedPaw felt his voice raise, with the opposite of contempt.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Aslan Paw Chapter two_**

RedPaw was telling StealthPaw moment by moment what happened, because he before was telling stealthpaw his suspicions on the humans. "Well, humans are known for loitering. Why do you assume the big explanations? I mean, why would they do that? If they did, anyway." StealthPaw seemed to disapprove RedPaw's every point in this context. "But-" "But what? You know I don't support this little theory of yours." "Don't interrupt me! Why would the river be turning darker than!" "Hmmmmmm..." StealthPaw paused for a moment entirely. "Maybe its because its fall." StealthPaw seemed annoyed at the time, mainly because she felt like RedPaw refused to tell that she didn't want to acknowledge his point. "Before we argue anymore, just touch the water!" StealthPaw and RedPaw were by the river, right at the place RedPaw had tripped on a rock. "Fine then!" StealthPaw stuck her paw in the river, shrieked, and drew her paw out on disgust. Out flew some type of pop can, right by RedPaws head, yet he didn't flinch. "See!" Aslan Stuck his tong out, to mess with StealthPaw,And she hissed; "Why would you make me do that! I would rather argue without two meals straight!" "Well now you know." RedPaw turned his head away. "Hey!" "What?" "Don't do that!" "Don't do what?" "That!" "What is "that" then?" "What you just did!" "What did you just do?" "You... you... You excluded me!" "In what way?" StealthPaw paused, for she was almost at her whit's end. "With your body language!" "Why?" "I have officially had enough! You have to stop!" "Okay, sure!" StealthPaw started slowly walking away, with drenched, dead seaweed being dragged along from her paw. "Where are you going?" RedPaw questioned. "Away." "Why?" "Because I've had enough."

"Wait! I'm sorry I was messing with you!" RedPaw yelped. "Fine, but why do you want to keep me here anyway?" StealthPaw asked, with a certain delight, for she had just messed with RedPaw, because she messed with him. "So... what should we do about this?" "About what?" "The river." "What river..." "Don't even-" "Okay." "Don't interrupt me!" "Fine!" "So, what should we do?" "How about we go have a look for ourselves!" "Sure!" "Wait! I was being sarcastic! RedPaw, wait up!"


End file.
